infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lingyin Huang/Relationships
All the relationships of Lingyin Huang. Family Parents IS Academy Ichika Orimura Her childhood friend. Ichika often went over to her family's restaurant for food. He also protected her from some bullies, causing her to fall in love with him. Lingyin is flattered that Ichika considers her as a precious childhood friend, but she seems a little annoyed at the fact that she is the proclaimed "2nd childhood friend" after Houki. Houki Shinonono The 1st childhood friend of Ichika. In Lingyin's initial appearance, Houki becomes jealous when Ichika claims that Lingyin is also his childhood friend. Much to Houki's extreme relief and satisfaction and Lingying's annoyance, Ichika proclaims that Lingying is his "2nd childhood friend." Nevertheless, Lingyin does see Houki as a friend and strong companion, as Lingyin was the one who helped snap Houki out her depression after Ichika was critically injured upon protecting her. In the reboot manga, Lingying has shown to be envious of Houki's growing breasts. Cecilia Alcott The IS Representative Candidate of England. Lingyin annoys her with her relationship with Ichika. To a certain extent, Lingyin has also become close friends (but still heated rivals) with Cecilia, compared to the other girls. This is proven in the anime as they are often seen working together in an effort to make Ichika notice them. Another sign of this can be seen by how Lingyin hasn't told Cecilia that her cooking is terrible, despite the fact that she has told Ichika to tell her. Charlotte Dunois The IS Representative Candidate of France. At first, she thought that "Charles" and Ichika were getting a little too close for comfort. However, when she found out about Charlotte's true gender and that Ichika was with her in the Boys' Bath, she barged in Ichika's classroom and would have killed him with her Impact Cannons if Laura wasn't there to shield him. Laura Bodewig At first, she hated her for trying to hurt Ichika and for insulting her country. Later, they start to get along, although they both compete for Ichika's attention, just like the other girls. Laura joins Lingyin in one of her and Cecilia's attempts to spy on Ichika in episode 9 of the anime. Tina Hamilton Lingying roommate. Lingyin gets along with Tina enough that she picked her (Tina) to be her partner in the Live Cosplay Changing Race. However, Lingyin tends to ignore Tina's request to introduce Ichika to her. Staff Chifuyu Orimura Ichika's older sister. Lingyin seems to be intimidated by her, though she dismisses this as "not being able to get along with her" when asked by Ichika. Like the other girls, Lingyin see her as a possible rival and questions if they (Ichika and Chifuyu) really view each other as just siblings. Having seen Chifuyu when she's drunk, Lingyin is wary of being around her when she's starts drinking. Normal People Dan Gotanda Supposedly a former classmate in middle school, who she does not like. Ran Gotanda Dan's younger sister. She and Lingyin competed in getting Ichika's attention through cooking (Japanese vs Chinese). Furthermore, they both are from families who own restaurants where Ichika often goes to eat. Others Lei Lei Yang The head of the Chinese support team and Lingyin's supervisor. Similar with Chifuyu, Lingyin has been shown to be intimidated by Lei-Lei and knows better than to push her luck with her. Because of this, Lei-Lei is one of the few adults who can get Lingyin to what she is told. Category:Relationships